Desiring Drusilla
by Nitte-Cecilia
Summary: Drusilla Hale has been on the run, since she ran from her husband, who happens to be the leader of the Russian Mafia. Victor Benedict works to make the streets of Denver safer. She is scared of love out of fear to make the mistakes of the past. He is looking for his soulfinder, the one for him. Two very different people meet, and magic happens... But can Drusilla overcome the past?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story called 'Desiring Drusilla' that I have been working on. I know that I already writing two other stories, but yeah… I hope that you like it, and please tell me what you think.**

 _I am running. I have been running whole my life. I have been running from governments, my family, my husband, and all in between. I have had more identities than Bin Laden and Snowden together. I was born in Sweden where I lived till I was 5 years old. My family and I then ran from Sweden till Saudi-Arabia, because the Swedish government did not understand my family´s way of living. They did not accept my father´s way of life to be presides. His tastes was… very… violence and often full of blood and power. Back then my name was My Johansson, but then we moved till Saudi-Arabia where I got a new name, and my family lived the life that my father thought was acceptable for a family who are a part of the Saudi-Arabian royal family. My father was the half-brother to the present king. My father was next in line if the king would die. So we were royals… I was a princess. Princess Nawel bin Abdulaziz Al Saud. Nawel meant 'gift' in Arabian, because I was the gift that would bring power and wealth to our family so that we never have to fear a life without money and status. Not that it was a possibly, because people in Saudi-Arabia lived on money that they got from selling oil to USA and Europa. When I was a week from turning 18, my family married me away to a man, who I did not know. A man, who… I thought, would love me… His name was Dimitri Vasiliev, and he was at the time the son of the leader of the Russian Mafia. This way my family could insure an alliance with the Mafia and money that this alliance would bring them was used to insure the royal family. We went on our honeymoon to Paris, and when we returned to Russia, we were married by Russian law. There I got a new name: Nadesjda Vasiliev. Nadesjda means 'hope' in Russian. The hope that I would bring a rich and fertile alliance that both countries would get something out of. I was called Nadia by everyone in the Mafia. I was a perfect wife… but I just could not live like that… So I ran and now… Now I have a new identity and new name. This time my name was Drusilla Hale… which meant 'brave'. My safety name given to me by the American government is Anette Woods._

The first time that I met agent Victor Benedict, I knew. I knew that he was a man that I needed to stay clear of. He was… the kind of man who would take a woman´s heart without noticing which in the end would break the taken heart. And the last thing that I needed was to fall in love with someone like him – or anyone else for that matter. Love only complicates things, and I did not to complicate my life even more than it already was. And was my life complicated? Hell yeah, I was on the run from my husband… who happened to be the leader of the Russian Mafia… and also a bit mad… mad about me. He wanted me… I knew that that was not a bad thing, but he… he was obsessed with me. I could not go outside without him asking me all kinds of questions: _Where did you go? Who were you with? Are you having an affair?_ And so many more question. In the end… it just became too much. I could not breathe and was scared of leaving my own room, because I knew that he would interrogate me until he got the answers that he wanted. One time he interrogated me for a mouth, because he thought that I had an affair with one of our servants… He killed the servant as an example both for me and everyone else. I was his…, and if anyone as much as touched me or even thought about it than he would kill them and everyone that they ever met. That was when I realized that my husband was unstable. He would kill anyone if they came too close to me. Back then I wondered what he would do if we ever got a child… I feared for that day… I better than anyone could tell what he would do, because of what he had done to me over the years. I was scared for the day when he lost it completely. I feared that he one day would kill me, because he thought that it would be the only way for him to insure that no one else could have me. I truly feared for it… So one day after almost a year´s planning… I ran. Looking back I am glad that I did it. I do not think that I would have survived in the end if I did not run. Dimitri Vasiliev, my husband would have killed me. It was just a question of when and where… But in the end he would have. Therefor I felt almost not regret. The only regret that I felt was towards my family for failing as their daughter… That failure has haunted me ever since… I failed my family and Allah. I failed as a daughter and as a wife. I deserved to be to be punished, but I liked to live as well.

The first time that I met Victor Benedict was when he arrested me… Me and everyone else at the bar where I worked. It was part of a big investigate to close some of the drug trafficking that happened in Denver at the time. I remember it as it was yesterday. Victor and his partner came in the door pretending to be a pair of friends who were looking for a good time. Damn, they fouled everyone… but me. I was the bartender who served them their drinks.

"Two agents like the two of you should not be drinking on the job, now should you?" I said which clearly got Victor´s attention – Well the man that I today know as Victor.

"How did you know?" He asked while his partner – a tall, well-built, white man with dark hair and green eyes – was looking at a couple dancing. The same said couple was almost having sex while still wearing clothes. Dry fucking.

"Well, you may foul everyone else, but you cannot foul me." I said tiredly. It had been a long night, and all I really wanted in this moment was to sleep, but that was not an opinion.

"Why not?" Victor said as one of my co-workers walked over to me. Paul, his name was. He most likely thought that I needed some help getting rid of them.

"Is there a problem, Drue?" Paul asked.

"Not really. This guy is just trying to get my number." I answered as I poured their water in a fancy looking drink.

"Here you go." I said to the man that I later got to know as Victor Benedict. Now in that second he was just a stupid agent who thought very too highly about his and his partner´s skills, but I was to know better.

"So Drue, are you going to give this man your number?" Paul asked. I sighted, because the only reason for him to ask was, because he wanted my number too. Like that was ever going to happen. No way in Hell. No even if he was the last man on this Earth.

"Unlike you I know this place´s policies about that; so no." I said.

"You are not?" Victor said. I had named him _Tall, Dark and Handsome_. He sounded almost heartbroken. Damn, he could be a good actor as well as good eye candy.

"Nope. Policies, you understand."

"I do, but I thought that we could be something." So he wanted to play. Then play we shall.

"Yeah, like Rihanna and Christ Brown."

"Before or after…" More he did not say, because the rest of the agents just stormed the bar. I looked at him and sighted. I needed to leave, before someone thought that I should be in hand cuffs and on my way to the station or worse FBI headquarters. I started to walk slowly out, but Victor… he really did not like that idea.

"Drue or whatever your name is, you are not leaving." He said.

"Why not?" I said stupidly.

"Because you are under arrest anything that you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…" He said – Reading my rights up.

"This cannot be happening. Fuck!" I said as Victor hand cuffed me. This day just sucked, and it was only getting worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter II, and I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read chapter I. But I wanted to say a special thank you to the three people who follows 'Desiring Drusilla' and of course a big thank you to the person who favorited the story. Thank you. Enjoy the new chapter, and please let me know what you think.**

"This cannot be happening. Fuck!" I said as Victor Benedict handcuffed me. This day just sucked, and it only was getting worse… I was put in a car and driven down to the FBI headquarters in Denver. Lucky me. Here I was searched to see if I was hiding weapons which I was… a lot of them to be honest. The lady who did the search looked at me and said: "I am impressed over how many weapons that you can hide on yourself. But are you hiding anymore?" I nodded and took forward three minor weapons – a handgun, a pistol and knife.

"So you have hidden 33 weapons on your body?" She said, and again I nodded. I thought that I heard her say: "Impressing, but crazy." I looked at the lady again. She had curly red head with this big green eyes, tall with a thin body, even after having giving birth several times. My guess: 2… 3 times, and clearly happily married.

"I want those back afterwards." I said.

"You can get them all back if you have license to them." She said.

"I have."

"Then there should be no problem getting them back if you are not putted in jail." She said and then followed me to an integration room where Victor Benedict was waiting for me.

"Is there not something wrong with this picture? Who is again there is being interrogated? You or me? Because I cannot remember?" I said and sat down. I looked at _Tall, Dark and Handsome_ which I called Victor before I knew his real name which I learned about a second later.

"My name is agent Victor Benedict…" He said. _Victor Benedict_ I said in my head. It sued him. Victor means in many languages victory and winner so he had a good start.

"Dude, stop. I did not need that information. We are not dating, _Tall, Dark and Handsome_." I said which Victor laughed.

"You are funny, but this is serious. So do you have a name? Because I do not think that your name is 'Drue'. It maybe be a nickname, but not your real name." Victor said. I looked at him with empty eyes and said: "Okay, you got me. 'Drue' is a nickname for Doe, Jane Doe."

"So that is, what you call yourself? Jane Doe?" Victor said.

"Well, now that you say it, it is Jane Doe Junior to be presides."

"Yeah, I am sure that your parents are really proud of you."

"I would not know that."

"And why is that?"

"Well, I have not spoken to them in 6 years. God, has it really been that long. As time flies."

"Ooh, I am… sorry?" Victor said like a question. Like he was not sure…

"Yeah, whatever."

"I think, no I know that what you just told me about your parents is the only true thing that you have said since you sat your feet in this building. I can help you, but only if you let me in. That is the only thing. You need to give me something that I can work with… I cannot help you if you do not tell what is going on." Victor said. I looked at him. I meant: I really looked at him, but I needed to think about myself first. I learned that a long time ago.

"Very touching. It really was. Almost touching enough for me to cry… Almost." I said. The helpless Drue was gone again…, and back was hard Drue who had learn how to make it on her own without help.

"I can only help you if you let me." Victor said again. He had not given up on me yet which I did not understand since most people quickly gave up on me.

"I am sorry, but I cannot do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I need to stay alive… I have come so far… too far to just give up and rule over. Now I would like to get my phone call." I said, and Victor sighted. I could see that something broke inside of Victor. He clearly thought that I would share something that could help with this case. If he just knew… I could help him with a lot of cases, but I would end up dead quickly and that was not a part of my plans. I preferred to stay alive and staying clear of Victor Benedict was the best way for me to do that.

"Are you sure that you want to do that?" Victor said really tired.

"I like to live so yeah I am sure."

"Here is the phone." Victor said and handed me a phone. I dialed the number that I after coming to America I had learned. It was one of my safety lines in case I was caught, and in my head I kept saying: _Pick up. Pick up. Pick up. Please pick up. You told me that if I ever needed anything then I should just call… So pick up._ He picked up. I sighted out of happiness.

"Drue, is something wrong?" James asked.

"Yes, a lot of things are. Do not get me started on what is wrong… But I can tell you about it over a drink if you come and pick me up…" I said.

"I would love to. Where are you?"

"That is kind of a part of the problem."

"Drue, where are you?" James said worried.

"I am at the FBI headquarters in Denver. Do you still want to pick me up?"

"I am on my way. Stay where you are. I will be there in about 20 minutes."

"Thank you so much, but I think that I will have trouble if I try to leave since I am in the middle of an interrogation."

"Wait, why are you interrogating someone?"

"I am not. I am the one, who is being interrogated."

"I am kind of glad to hear that you did not crossover to the dark side. What are the charges?"

"I have no idea."

"Okay, ask whoever is interrogating you."

"Okay, hold on for a second then." I said to James and turned my head towards Victor.

"What are you charging me with?" I asked Victor.

"We can hold you 24 hours before we have to charge you with anything." He said.

"James, I am back."

"Good to hear. What are the charges then?"

"The normal 24 hours crap."

"Okay, that would make it a lot easier for me to get you out of there."

"Thank you. It means a lot."

"What else are friends for?"

"Still thanks." I hung up and handed the phone to Victor with a smile.

"Thank you. It should not be so long now."

"You are welcome. And great… just great." He said clearly not happy.

"Were we not done here? I am sorry, but we still have some time if you have any more questions that you wanted to ask…"

"I do still have questions if that is okay with you?"

"Of course."

"Do you know about anyone who works in the club that is dealing drugs?"

"No one is. We have a politic about drugs."

"You sound very sure about that."

"I am."

"Okay. Then what about the drugs found inside of the club tonight?"

"A guest brought them in most likely."

"Okay so. But do you really think that?"

"Yeah, I do. No one who works at the club or bakery is dealing or selling drugs so yeah I think that a guest brought in the drugs."

"Okay then. I would like to get a phone number which you can be reached at…" Victor said before he was disturbed by an agent. Agent Martin to be presides, AKA one of the good guys… Maybe Victor was also a good guy – but maybe was not good enough for me.

"This interrogation is over, agent Benedict." Agent Martin said as he walked in the room.

"Why?"

"Because I have a very angry CIA agent in my office who is here to pick up his little sister that he claims is being interrogated for something that she – after his opinion – did not do. That is why this interrogation is over."

"I did not know that she is the little sister of a CIA agent. Damn it, she would not even tell me her name." Victor said. Agent Martin said: "Annette Woods, please come with me. I will take you to your brother." I smiled at him and said: "Thank you, agent Martin. But I would also like to get back my weapons."

"Of course, Annette. This way please." Agent Martin said, and I followed him out of the door, but just before stepping over the doorstep I turned around to look at Victor. Telepathic I said: _'Goodbye, agent Victor Benedict. And good luck… Something tells me that you are going to need it. And if I were you I would begin with looking at a guest named Cindy Schuhemann. She is the main drug dealer in Denver. Be careful… she is very dangerous.'_ Then I left a very shocked Victor Benedict behind. It did not take long before I could see James. I ran towards as soon as I saw him. He opened his arms and gave me a big hug. Then he kissed me at the top of my head and said: "Sis, are you okay? If any of those FBI agents as much as touched you, I will end them." Telepathic he added: _'I mean it, Drue. If anyone touched you or anything, I will end them.'_ I looked at him and said: "I am okay, brother." And telepathic I added: _'I mean it. They were all nice to me.'_

' _Good. Now that about that drink...?'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo. First I am so sorry about how long it has taken to update this story. I promise to try to be better. Then I wanted the 2 people who reviewed, the 2 people who favorited, the 4 people who followed and all of you read the story. I hope you like it, and please tell me what you think.**

"Of course, Annette. This way please." Agent Martin said, and I followed him out of the door, but just before stepping over the doorstep, I turned around to look at Victor. Telepathic I said: _'Goodbye, agent Victor Benedict. And good luck… Something tells me that you are going to need it. And if I were you, I would begin with looking at a guest named Cindy Schuhemann. She is the main drug dealer in Denver. Be careful… she is very dangerous.'_ Then I left a really shocked Victor Benedict behind. It did not take long before I could see James. I ran towards as soon as I saw him. He opened his arms and gave me a big hug. Then he kissed me at the top of my head and said: "Sis, are you okay? If any of those FBI agents as much as touched you, I will end them." Telepathic he added: _'I mean it, Drue. If anyone touched you or anything, I will end them.'_ I looked at him and said: "I am okay, brother." And telepathic I added: _'I mean it. They were all nice to me.'_

' _Good. Now that about that drink...?'_

' _Let us go then.'_ I said, and together we headed out into the dark and lonely night. We headed for our regular bar named Tifty´s where we ordered shots and sat down at a table near the exit door and the wall. I took the sit next to the wall. Survival was the most importing thing for me, and that meant that I always needed to be 5 steps ahead over everyone else.

"So tell me, why you were taking to the FBI headquarters?" James said.

"Well, I was arrested along with everyone else in the bar because of the drug trafficking. If they only looked at Cindy, they would find what they are looking for." I said tiredly. Why were cops and agents sometimes just so stupid? They maybe knew a lot of things, but one thing that most of them were not was street smart. I was street smart, and that was how I had made it so far. That was one thing that I knew for sure.

"Oh, then I have nothing to worry about, but I am more worried about that agent." James said worried.

"Which agent?" I asked tired. It had been a long day.

"The one who interrogated you. He ran your finger prints through the program, and your cover ID came up."

"But he did not know that I was your 'sister'?" I asked carious why Victor had not said that, because he was very talky. "What about Drusilla Hale?"

"Well, that fact is not one of the first to come up when someone runs the finger prints. Drusilla Hale is still safe. " James said and drank the last of his shots. About 15 minutes we went our separate ways. In least Drusilla had not been discovered by everyone… yet.

 _ **Time ship – Morning.**_

I was out running in the woods when my phone rang – The phone which number only a few people had. I stopped out, took the phone and said: "Hallo. Who is it?" Most people said their name when they took the phone, but I did not, because it was not all people that I trusted with my name. My cover name, I meant. My real name was my biggest secret – not even the American government knew my real name, and I wanted it to stay like that. There were only a handful of people who knew me real name, and most of them thought that I was dead and gone.

"It is agent Benedict." Shit, that was not good.

"Hallo there agent Benedicts, two questions: Where did you get this number from? And what can I do for you?" I said worried. If he did have this number then who else had it? I was worried about if Dimitri Vasiliev, my husband had my number – and if he had it then he could find me – And bring me back to him.

"Relax, I have this number from your brother, James. Even though it took me almost the whole night to get it, and I need to talk to you." Agent Benedict said in a voice that I could not interpret which made me worried.

"Yeah, my brother is overprotected of me. Why do you need to talk to me?"

"Something about the case, nothing big, but I cannot say it over the phone."

"Okay, where and when?"

"What about in two hours and at the bar next to Lilly?" He said. Lilly was a well-known club for rich people who liked to throw money around like it was nothing which for them it was not. I should know I used to be one of them before.

"Yeah, sure. See you soon." I said and hang up. I started running again this time towards the flat that I was living in. After half an hour I was at the flat where I took a shower, took a top and jeans on, and about one hour later I headed out to meet agent Benedict. It took about 15 minutes to go to the bar where we were meeting. Why agent Benedict wanted to meet, I did not know. I did not think that it had something with the case. I went inside the bar and found a table to sit at. The table was next to a wall in the back of the room so I took the place with the wall covering my back. 2 minutes after I came Victor walked into the bar. He quickly recognized me and headed towards me. In less than 10 seconds Victor stood right in front of me, and I nodded towards the chair in front of me. Victor sat down at the chair and for a moment I felt nothing, but then it came back… All the pain – people´s pain… It was my ability – feeling/taking/moving people´s pain. Having that kind of control is in many ways scary.

"So what can I do for you, agent Benedict?" I asked him tired and nervous.

' _You being my soulfinder, are why I asked you here.'_ Agent Benedict said telepathic, and my eyes rolled literally out of my face. My hands started shaking as the waiter came to ask for our order.

"What can I do for you?" A little blonde girl asked with a big smile on her face which grew when she saw Victor. _Tall, Dark and Handsome_. I almost laughed.

"I want a big black coffee with a vanilla cupcake without frosting." Victor said and looked at me.

"I want a big cup of tea with the tea bag on the side + milk and sugar again on the side with double chocolate brownie. 1 big piece, please." I said and send a big smile to the waiter. She stayed just a while longer than necessary clearly because of Victor.

"You like chocolate."

"How did you guess that?" I said and laughed shortly. "You dislike when your food is too sweet since you like it spicy. As an example your coffee black as your soul – some may say, and your vanilla cupcake without frosting." I said to Victor. I was rather god at profiling people, and maybe I was a bit of a show of… Maybe was the key word in the past sentence. Victor did not even blink when he heard the small piece of my profile of him. The waiter came with our orders, and we said. "Thank you." I made my tea and took a bid of the brownie – afterwards a sip of the tea.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"It is the beginning, and I need a bit for information to finish the profile."

"I know that. I am well-known with profiles. But how do you know about profiles?"

"Long story."

"I want to hear it anyway."

"Yeah, that is a story for another time." I said and thought that that was a story for never. I finished my brownie and drank the rest of my tea just as Victor finished his cupcake and coffee.

"So there will be another time?" Victor said with a big smile. He was clearly happy about that fact. I looked at around at the bar and saw three men that I recognized from my time in Russia or Saudi-Arabia. The memories had over the years started to melt together. I looked at away, and I said to Victor: "Maybe, but I need to go. Maybe we could do this another time?" Victor looked at me smiling and said: "Sure. Do you want a ride?" I smiled and said: "No thank you. I am headed to my brother´s, and he only lives a few minutes away so that will be a waste." Than here was that awkward silence and we stood in silence in front of one other. I laughed and said: "I am headed to James´ Street – the same street that the FBI headquarters are on if you are heading the same way that is."

"I am. Can I accompany you?" He said, and I nodded smiling.

"What about your car?"

"I can come back for it later." He said, and together we walked out. The three men followed us. Damn it. One of them was white with blonde hair and blue eyes – medium height. The two others were of Arabian origin with black hair and brown eyes – tall height. The two of Arabian origin I knew from my time in the Saudi-Arabian royal family. They were twin brothers and well-known hitmen. The white one I did not know – I guessed that he was one of Dimitri´s men.

' _There are three men following us.'_ Victor said telepathic – and I answered: ' _There is an ally one block from here. Just follow me.'_ He looked at me and said: _'Are you sure?'_

' _I am 100 % sure. Trust me.'_ I said and turned into the ally while looking at Victor. The three men followed us in the ally – they were following us.

' _Do you know why they are following us?'_ Victor asked, and I answer: _'Yeah, I will tell you if we make it through this, okay?'_

' _Okay. I take the two black, you take the white one.'_

' _What about I take all three of them?'_ I said and took in the pain from the people nearby so that I could use it on them. I focused all the pain on the three men which knocked them out. But that was not the problem – the problem was that they had seen my face – and they most likely recognized me which was not good for me.

"What did you do?" Victor said clearly impressed.

"It is really simple… It is my ability – I can feel/take/move people´s pain. What about you? What is your ability?" I asked making small talk to win time to figure out my next move.

"That is hell of ability. I can influence people through telepathy. Wonder what we can do together…" Victor said. "Hey. You said that you would explain why these men were after us."

"That is a long story, but to make it short – They are after me, because my family and my husband send them after me. Before you ask: Yes, I am married, but not in this identity, but in another. And before you ask about that: Yes, I have several identities which your government already knows about – They gave me this identity for my own protecting which is why I am Anette Woods, a CIA agent´s 'little sister'. He is the one who is send by the government to protect me from my husband." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have used a long time on this chapter – I cannot promise I will not do that again, but here it is. And thank you to Tahira who told me to update cuz there the story was too good and too full of tension to waste. So thank you every review means a lot even when they tell me to suck it up and update.**

"That is a long story, but to make it short – They are after me, because my family and my husband send them after me. Before you ask: Yes, I am married, but not in this identity, but in another. And before you ask about that: Yes, I have several identities which your government already knows about – They gave me this identity for my own protecting which is why I am Anette Woods, a CIA agent´s 'little sister'. He is the one who is send by the government to protect me from my husband." I said.

"I know it is a lot of figure out, but I do hope that maybe one day you will understand. But for now I believe, I have to go so that you can have some time to figure out what you want for yourself. And do not… do not settle for less, because you will regret it soon or later. You cannot live on a lie, trust me. I should know since I have lived most of my life on so many lies… lies I cannot… lies I will never be able to tell you. So take your time, because I am… my life is not simple, and it will never be. You have my number so call or not. But take your time." I said and left a chocked Victor behind to deal with the mess which is not fair to him, but I cannot stay here.

 _ **Morning**_

I was cooking when the mobile rang, and I hoped it was Victor, but it was Sihai Maui, one of my coworkers who happened to be a very close friend.

"Babe, I need your help." Sihai said with tension in her voice. She was scared out of her mind which kind of scared me. Shai was not easy to scare which was one of the qualities I loved about her.

"Babe, please help me." Shai now screamed. "He is here. Please help me, Drue. He is here." There were noises in the background, and something which sounded like Shia being hit by someone then a shot, and last stillness. The phone was then taken by an unknown male and judging from his voice in his late 20 till early 30.

"You are the one who put Cindy out of business, are you not?" The voice asked. So Victor did take my advice, I thought. But now I needed to focus on the voice, because the voice would tell me about its owner, and the owner would tell me where Shai was. She deserved a proper funeral. She might have lived a life full of sin, but she still deserved to have a funeral as any other human being on this Earth. I could feel a tear fall down from my eye. I felt sorrow over the loss of a dear friend who helped me get use to my new life in America one year ago.

"I have no idea what you are taking about. And why should I tell you anything, you just killed a friend of mine." I lied without hesitation.

"You can do better than that, Drue."

"How can I help you?"

"My Johansson. I am looking for My Johansson." The man said with a thin accent which I could not place. Southern perhaps..?

"Why?" I said with any hesitation. This man was looking for me, and if he found, he would hand me over to someone else – most likely my husband or my family… which I was not interested in.

"Because a bird told me, she is wroth killing for." Which bird, I thought…

"You must have heard wrong. My Johansson is dead – died at age 5."

"Funny, you of all people knew that… I must have been wrong then. Word of advice, honey: My maybe be dead, but people are still looking for her. Powerful people, and if they do not find her, they will keep killing, you understand?" Then he showed me something about himself which he did not want. He showed me that he felt remorse, and that he could put himself in another person´s shoes.

"I understand." I said, and the man hung out. Why was someone looking for My Johansson? Why were they looking for me? Who was ´they´? What did they want? Why were there so bloody many question and no bloody answers? I hated it. Hated this shit which always kept me up at night and still hunted my dreams after all this time… I put the guilt aside and called James to tell him about Shai. She deserved as much as her murder found and judged for his wrongdoings. Whoever he might be…

That phone call bugged me a lot till I got a letter. The letter said:

 _Drue if that is even your name._

 _Whoever you may be, you can stop the dead of countless women._

 _Just come to me free willingly, and no one will die._

 _I will give you three day before I kill her._

" _I agree to the conditions, Angel; because you know best what my punishment ought to be; only - only - don't make it more than I can bear!"_

There was a picture of a girl who could not be more than 16. Her blonde hair and blue eyes was somehow familiar. Where had I seen her before? Who was she? Shaking I called the one number, I had wished, would call me. Victor… Then it hit me who the girl was. Diana, daughter of Franny and Ian.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo again. I did not plan to update so soon, but when you have two canceled classes and nothing to do… You get the picture. First I wanted to thank BlueDreamer31 and Tahira for your reviews. Thank you so much. Tahira, you were right, but you know that. Let us see if Vicky rescues her, and yes he is very, very handsome. :D**

 **I have a little job for you if you are up for it. What name is Diana known as in the Soulfinder books? X(**

There was a picture of a girl who could not be more than 16. Her blonde hair and blue eyes was somehow familiar. Where had I seen her before? Who was she? Shaking I called the one number I had wished would call me. Victor… Then it hit me who the girl was. Diana, daughter of Franny and Ian. But Victor did not pick up… Why did he not pick up? Diana, it had been so long – too long. But what should I do? How could I both save Diana, little, sweet, innocent Diana from a faith worse than death? And yet still make sure I did not end in their hands...? I sat down and thought about it for a while well-knowing that the longer she stayed in their hands, the harder it would be to get her away from them again. I still could not believe that Diana was alive… I thought that she died along with her parents… It was what I was told by Dimitri. Who would go through Hell for me? Who would die for me? And with that, I knew just who to call.

James was here in less than an hour. I was surprised it took him that long to be honest. I knew it was not fair to play with James like that, but he was the only one who could tell me if the picture was real or fake. I handed him the picture so he could do his thing. James was like me a savant with a unique ability. His ability was to sense truth and lies. He told me once; he could taste a lie at the tip of his tongue. Truth was harder, because it involved also what people saw as the truth. But I believe – and so did he – that he could tell if it was really Diana in the picture.

"It is her though she has a new name. I could not tell what it was though." James said tired. Having an ability like his drains one. I should know since my ability is literality to feel the pain of other´s which pretty most sucks. I felt James´ pain and could even feel the pain of the people walking outside my flat.

"James, you can sleep on the couch, okay?" I said feeling tired too myself. James fell asleep within seconds of hearing what I said.

Knock, knock, knock. What?! I was sleeping. It better be bloody important.

"WHAT?!" I kind of yelled.

"Drue, it is Victor." Victor said a bit shocked at my outburst.

"What do you want? And it better be bloody important… The clock is not even 4 pm so it is still napping time."

"4 pm.? Napping time? Sure, we can say that. Can I talk to you about something?" Victor asked. I looked at him and answered: "Is it important?"  
"Kind of."

"Well, then it can wait. Goodnight." I said and started to close door when Victor put a foot inside the flat.

"What do you want?"

"To talk."

"Sure, you can talk, and I can sleep." I said and let him into the flat. When he saw James sleeping on the couch, he stopped and said: "What is he doing here?"

"He was tired after helping me so I let him stay over. Why?"

"No reason."

"Bullshit."

"You are right. It is bullshit." he said and kissed me. That woke me up since it was a hell of a kiss.

"Thank you. I needed that." I said after the kiss ended. Victor kissed my forehead and said: "So did I." I took his hand in my and let him into my bedroom so we did not wake the sleeping James. I also knew that the picture of Diana was safe inside the living room where Victor could not see it. It just felt wrong to use him with my problems. God knows I had a lot of them.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I said as I sat down on my king size bed.

"Well, I do not remember anymore."

"You do not? Did you even have something you wanted to tell me?"

"I did. I need your help to find a missing person."

"That is not one of my abilities, sorry. I can do a lot of things, but locating missing people is not one of them. I am sorry."

"Sure? Could you try if I gave you something of hers? Could you locate her through her pain, maybe?"

"My ability does not work like that, but if you took me to the last place she was seen… maybe and just maybe I could follow the breadcrumbs the pain of the person left? It sounds weird, but it may work. It is worth a try, right?"

Victor let me to a forest near a big house. There were a lot of people in the forest and in the nearby areas.

"I am sorry, but it… it cannot work. Not with this many people nearby – their pain is a lot stronger than the breadcrumbs." I said and turned around to walk back to the car.

"Wait." A grown man age 25-28 yelled after me. "What if they were not there? Could you find her then?"

"I cannot give any promises. If there are any breadcrumbs, I will find them and follow them as far as humanly possible."

"They will be gone in less than 10 minutes."

 **10 minutes later.**

"Is that better?" the man asked.

"Yes, there are still a lot people out there. 15… 17 people out there."

"Impressing."

"Not really. Now be still, I have work to do." I said and looked for the breadcrumbs which contained the pain from the now missing person… girl age 16-17.

"How long has she been missing?" I asked.

"7 hours." the man said, and the pain hit me. I said: "You better go; this is going to be ugly." The pain was killing me. Turning my insides out. Burning like I was being burned with a 4 degree burning. But she was still alive that most I knew…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo there. First I wanted to say thank for the 4 reviews, it meant a lot. To Tahira: Thank you. Haha. Yeah, the pain part was something I have been really looking forward to writing. To Guest: Thank you. To Danish Wellwisher: It is so good to hear from you again. Thank you, I am glad you like it. I hope you like Freeing Angelus – I was not sure about the end… but what is done is done. You do not have to say, you are sorry. You have a life – no need to say you are sorry for that. Mange tak. Dejligt at have dig tilbage.**

 **No one has figured out who Diana is… Okay, you will figure it.:D**

"How long has she been missing?" I asked.

"7 hours." the man said and the pain hit me. I said: "You better go; this is going to be ugly." The pain was killing me. Turning my insides out. Burning like I was being burned with a 4 degree burning. But she was still alive that most I knew…

"Tell me about her." I said to Victor.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried. I looked at him and said: "Whatever pain that girl felt – still feels, I feel. So no, I am not okay, and if you want to do me a favor, tell me about the girl." I said as the pain hit me one more time.

"Her name is Sky Bright. She is 17 years old and my brother´s soulfinder. She has been missing for about 7 hours. She was last seen here in the woods where she was with my youngest brother, Zed. He has slowly been falling apart ever since she was gone, so please find her." Victor said, and someone else started to talk: "She has not always had it easy. Her parents died in a fire which she was the only survivor of. She may be small, but she is tough. She always can make people smile – no matter how bad they feel. She has this laughter which makes everyone else laugh. She is one of those people who always see the beauty of the world no matter the situation. I just hope she has not lost that." A man who looked similar to Victor talked. He is a bit taller than Victor but same chocolate brown eyes.

"I am Uriel, Victor´s older brother." Uriel said, and I nodded. Almost there, come on. Please… I could feel something seriously wrong happening. What the fuck? My link to Sky and her pain just disappeared… Someone had stepped between the two of us, because for less than five seconds ago I could feel her and her pain – now nothing.

"Shit." I said angrily, because now I had to look for the breadcrumbs hiding in the forest. Great…

"Something wrong?" Victor quickly asked.

"Yes, someone stepped between the link."

"So there is nothing, you can do?"

"I can look for the breadcrumbs, but the link would have been easier. But it is not impossible."

 **10 hours later.**

"Victor, tell me that someone gave the girl something to eat." A big woman most likely his mother said and looked at me worried.

"Eat?" Victor said. We were both very tired after going through the whole fucking forest 3 times. I found a tail which stopped at a route. She was taken away by car after that. I could not tell anything more than that not until the link was back in place and that could be forever before that happened. Something told that Sky did not have forever. Now I was more than ready to sleep.

"Yes, eat, Victor. The girl needs to eat."

"It is okay, Mrs. Benedict. If someone would just give me a ride to my flat, I would be more than happy."

"Someone will do that – in the morning when you have gotten some sleep and something to eat." Mrs. Benedict said and took me to the kitchen where she made me eat. I did not mind eating, but there were limits for how much a person could eat.

"Thank you for the dinner, Mrs. Benedict." I said well-fed and very tired.

"You are welcome, my dear. Your room is this way." She said leading the way to a little cozy room with midnight wallpaper.

"Thank you for helping us with finding Sky." Mrs. Benedict said with tears in her eyes.

"No, I am the one who are saying thank you."

"Why if I may ask?"

"I… have a friend who is at the same age as Sky. Her name is Diana, and she is like the little sister I always wanted, but never had. Sure I have 2 older sisters, but no one younger than me. I have not seen them in a long time, but it still makes me almost cry whenever I think of them. I wonder what they are doing right now, if they are thinking about me, who they have become, if they are married, if they have children, if… they are happy etc. The wondering is the worst… because you can make-out a life for them well-knowing that is most likely not how their life is like. I just want to help so another family does not have to live whole their life wondering, because that is not a way to live…" I said with big tears in my eyes.

"Sorry, I cannot think of my sisters with getting tears in my tears." I said looking away from her. Deep breathes, come on you can do this which I told myself.

"I have carried 10 children under my heart where I have given birth to 7 of those. The last 3 were all girls who died before I gave birth. All I ever wanted was a little baby girl of my own. But instead I have 7 boys who are very noisy and loud, but through them I have got 5 daughters. It is not the same, but it is the best I can get."

"Maybe you will have your girls in another life." I said.

"You believe we have more than one life?"

"I used to be a Muslim, but I pretty most lost faith shortly after turning 18. My family was not happy about that. They are all faithful Muslims, but I just could not believe when I had my own demons to battle with. After coming to America, I began to study the different religions, but I did not find the one for me, so I have instead made my own. But to answer your question: Yes, I believe in reincarnation."

"Why did you lose faith if I may ask?"

"It is okay. I was born in a European country, and at age 7 we moved to Saudi-Arabia. The move was not easy for me. Leaving Europa for Saudi-Arabia was one the hardest things I have ever done. Saudi-Arabia is so different; the culture, the language, the people and the way people act. In Europa we did not always follow the rules of Islam to the letter, but in Saudi-Arabia you do it to the letter, and when I say the letter, I do mean the bloody letter. That was hard. Already then I began to doubt about this and if this was what I wanted. But when I was married to a man of my family´s choice, I gave it a fair chance. I really did, but being… having to marry someone who you did not pick yourself is hard to live with in the end. My family took that choice away from me. I know I was brought up for that whole my life. Knowing that you are nothing more than a cow waiting to be slaughtered… I could not live with that. Lucky for me, my husband did not care about my religion other ways he would have had to kill me. Someone from my family or my own husband because it would bring shame on our family, and in order to restore my family´s honor they would have to kill me. I know I should be thanking him, but he was not the one for me, and I did not love him so everything he did I did not simple care. If I had been angry or frustrated then we could have worked on our marriage, but I did not care…" Through listen to my story Mrs. Benedict had put her arms around me, and I discovered that I was crying.

"I am sorry for you and the life you have had, but you are free now. Free to be happy." Mrs. Benedict said. If she just knew, I would never be free. Dimitri would always be hunting me wanting me back. I removed the tears from my eyes and said: "I am sorry. I do not know what just happened to me." Mrs. Benedict found her phone forward and showed me a picture of Diana. Wait what? How did she have a picture of Diana? She looked so happy with this boy who I believed was Mrs. Benedict´s youngest son.

"This is Sky with Zed, my youngest. I thought it may help you if you saw her face."

"Are you sure this is Sky?" I asked.

"Yes, this is Sky and my son, Zed."

"Why?"

"Sky´s parents died in a fire. Her parents´ names are Ian and Fanny McKenzie. She was born in Ireland through her parents – well her mother was a Scot – her father´s connection to Scotland is far more interesting story. Her birth name is Diana Irene McKenzie." I said, took my phone and found the picture I was looking for which I showed to Mrs. Benedict It was a picture of a 4 year old Diana looking smiling up at me. Well, a different kind of me.

"It cannot be." Mrs. Benedict said. "Wow, I always knew one day someone from her past would come and find her, but I had not foreseen it would be you."

"I understand. But you must understand all I want is to find her and bring her home."

"But you want to be a part of her life…"

"If she would let me. I would never force my present on anyone."

"I need to show this to Zed, you understand that, right?"

"Sure, take the phone with you. If you want, I can come with you...?" This was also a chance for me to meet someone who mattered to Diana. A chance for me to see who she was now. A chance to see if she remembered me…

"I think it would be best if I did it on my own, but something tells me that he would want to talk to you afterwards." Mrs. Benedict said. Shortly after she left me alone in the room, but I was too worried, too awake to go to bed. And I needed to find a way to save Diana. There was only one thing to do, and I knew it from the very beginning. I found the note. I had been over the words countless times… still the same.

 _Drue if that is even your name._

 _Whoever you may be, you can stop the dead of countless women._

 _Just come to me free willingly, and no one will die._

 _I will give you three day before I kill her._

" _I agree to the conditions, Angel; because you know best what my punishment ought to be; only - only - don't make it more than I can bear!"_

One thing did confuse me was the quote in the end. It was from Tess D'urbervilles, one of my favorites in the whole world. But who knew that..? On the other side of the note was a phone number which I called with my extra phone.

"I will go to you if you let the girl go."

"Good, an address will be sent to you. Be there 1 day after the girl is free. If you are a no show, I will kill her and her whole family, understood?"

"Understood, see you soon then." I said, and the other person hung up. I just felt like I just had made a deal with Devil.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there. I am so sorry about not updating before, but I simply lost all inspiration which I started to get back not that long along. But here it is; chapter 6. I hope you like it.**

"I will go to you if you let the girl go."

"Good, an address will be sent to you. Be there 1 day after the girl is sat free. If you are a no show, I will kill her and her whole family, understood?"

"Understood, see you soon then." I said, and the other person hung up. I just felt like I just had made a deal with Devil, because I knew I just had. I had made a deal with the Devil to save Diana, or Sky, or whatever her name is. I was giving up my life to save hers. I just hoped that she would someday understand the sacrifice I just had made for her. Maybe she would never know… I did not know if I wanted her to know now that I thought about it. No, she should never know what I had giving up for her. She was only a child when we met. The chances would be that she would not even remember me. I knew Victor would most likely try to find me, but in the end he would give up and move on with his life. I wanted him to be happy. But how did I tell him to move on after I was gone without him knowing that? _A letter_. I would write a letter which he would find afterwards finding me being gone. I found a piece of paper and a pen so that I could begin. How to start such a letter? How to tell someone to live their life without thinking about someone they cared about?

 _Hallo there, Victor._

 _When you are reading this, I am gone, and I am most like on my way back to my husband. I knew my destiny, and I accept this destiny. I knew what was going to happen, and I accept this destiny. The people who took me will most likely bring me back to my husband, and I knew this before I went there. Like I have already written: I accept my fate, and what this fate is going to do to me. I know that my odds for surviving are minimal, but it will be my cross to bear – NOT YOURS. I accepted this fate when I said yes to marry him. I have always known how I would die and at who´s hand – the question is just when and where. This will never be your cross to bear…_

 _But I did not write this letter so that you should feel bad or go after me. I do not want you to go after me. I want you to live and to be happy. Without me. Because that is what is going to happen, you are going to move on and be happy – without me. I am going with him so that you will be safe. Even if safe does not involve me. I want you to be happy – even if happy does not involve me. I knew when we first met that our lives were only crossing together for a short while, because nothing last forever. I want you to be happy even if happy does not involve me. I know that you are going to look for me, but I am asking you: Do not look for me. You will not like what you find if you make it. This is not a threat but the reality. It is my cross to bear – not yours._

 _In another life things could be different – I could have been different. I could have been what you need, but I am not, and this is not that life. I am not that person, and I do not think I ever will be._

 _I am so sorry, Victor. I hope that you with time can find it in your heart to forgive me for my shortcomings and move on so that you can live the life you were meant to – without me._

 _Drue._

Written that letter was harder than I thought it would be. I guess I came to care deeply for Victor in the time we had together… But that time was coming to an end, because that is life. Nothing last forever. I hid the letter so that Victor would find it when the time was right. Then I tried to sleep, because I knew the next couple of days was going to hard, and I would not get most sleep over the next days – if ever again…

 _ **Next morning.**_

This morning at 8 am. Sky was found walking around a small city north of Denver which was 3 hours away from the Benedict family house. The whole family got so happy that they forgot about me. Sky… Diana whatever her name was… had not been hurt in anyway, and was on her way home right now. That was the whole point of me giving myself up to these people. That Diana did not get hurt. That Diana got to live her life without being scared. That Diana got to live her life in freedom. Diana is free… That is what matters no matter the price I may pay.

I was driven back to my flat by one of the 7 Benedict brothers. To be honest I did not know which one, and there was not talking on the way back. It was like he knew I needed time alone in thoughts which meant a lot to me.

"Is it here?" He asked when he stopped the car. We was in front of my flat, and I nodded to say 'yes'.

"Thank you for the ride back." I said and got out.

"Drue, wait a moment. There is something I waited to tell you." The Benedict brother said, and I got back into the car. He looked tired, but then again so did I.

"Drue, I love my brother, I really do. Damn, I love all of them, and I would die for them if needed. Loving them means that I look after them even when they do not want me to, and I got to tell you: You are not good company for my brother so stay away. When I ran your fingerprints, I found something odd – You show up as CIA agent James Woods´ little sister, but I cannot find anyone who can prove that James Woods actually has a little sister named Anette Woods. Both parents are deceased, and besides that there no close relatives in the picture. You are not James´ sister. I do not know who you are, and I do not care. I just want you to leave my brother alone, do you get that?" The Benedict said, and I nodded then got out of the car again. This time thinking that I had been right all along: There was no future for me and Victor – there was only pain, sorrow and more pain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey. Before you start to read I wanted to say thank you to the person who favoried and the person who followed this story – it really warms my heart and puts a smile on my face so than you for that. Then I want to say thank you to the guest who review. I am glad you like it, and I hope that your confusion will pass as you through the chapters get more information otherways let me know what confuses you, okay? I hope you like it. Btw there is a quote in the text from danisnotonfire.**

This time thinking that I had been right all along: There was no future for me and Victor – there was only pain, sorrow and more pain. That was all there was in this life for me. Victor and me… we would never be happy as long as I had these big secrets and skeletons in my closet, but the problem was that I could not get rid of them. I might not know Victor that well, but I knew he deserved better than me. I needed to stop running away from my problems and instead face them heads on. I needed to become a better me that was the only way I knew to deserve Victor. The odds were that I would die before freeing myself of my past, but that was a risk I needed to take. I needed to do that, because I knew the goal that was Victor was worth it. Victor was worth it, and to be worthy of being with him I needed to face my past.

I was here where Sky was found so that I could take her place without anyone knowing about it. The reason I did not want anyone to know was, because then they felt imposed to come and try to save me which most likely would end up getting some of them killed. I did not need that on my conscience too. I already had so much on it. I did not need that too. A car came driving towards me, and somewhere inside of me it screamed _'danger'_ and _'run away. You can still get away'_. The voice in my head was with no doubt right. The people in the car were a danger towards my safety, and if I wanted to I could still get away. But I did not want to, because if I ran, I was signing the Benedict family´s death warrant. I was not going to be the reason that they died. They had been kind towards me except that one Benedict, but I get it. I would have done the same if I had been in his situation. He had done the right thing by trying to scare me away from being with Victor. But then why did it feel like I was ripping out my own heart when I left my flat well-knowing that I would most likely never see him again? My heart was hurting, because I knew I would never see Victor again. I… even to this every date _I wonder how something so simply and mundane as biology can explain the physical pain that you feel in your chest when all you want is to be with someone special_ _ **(**_ **quote from danisnotonfire)**. And for me that person was Victor. I wanted to be with him, and yet I knew I could not. And it was my own fault. That was what hurt the most. I was the reason we could not be together. I was the danger to his life and his family´s. In least I could give them something that they wanted: I could give them Sky back by making this sacrifice. By giving my life to safe hers, I felt like I was making a difference. It was kind of stupid, but she was family in my mind. Even if she did not remember me… The car was getting closer and closer. Why did I not run? Why? The car was so close that I could sense there were 3 people in the car that were all male and between the ages of 25-40. The car stopped in front of me, and a door was opened just in the moment when an unknown voice said: "Get in. Now." I got in and closed the door behind me.

"Put this on" The voice said again and handed me a scarf that I put on. After less than a second of me putting the scarf on the car was driving away with me inside of it.

The car had been driving for what for a normal person would have felt like hours, but I knew that the car ride had taken 3 hour, 43 minutes and 35,8 seconds before the car stopped. Then the four of us got out. I could not see anything, but I knew I was still somewhere in the state of Colorado and yet very close to Denver where the airport was. I guessed we were in an industrial area of some kind where we would have total privacy. And I knew still was my only chance to escape these people before I was handed over to someone else – mostly my husband. I had done my part in our deal: I had come to them which meant that I had literally done my part. So now I could escape from them. The question was just how. They clearly did not know about my ability, or they had not listened. Either way it was a win for me, because that meant I should use their pain against them. I focused on their pain, took the pain I felt myself and used it on them. It meant that I now had 5 minutes before they were able to fight. I took of the scarf and looked around to find something I had seen before. I made one big mistake: I turned my back to the three men for a second which could end up coasting me my life. One of the three men was not affected the way I thought he would be. The pain had not knocked him out. Not at all. He was very angry, and he came at me while saying: "What did you do?" I did not know what to do so I focused all the pain towards him. I should not have done that. I should not have done that. He fell down to the ground like a bag of potatoes, and I knew he was died. No one can handle feeling that much pain… No one. I had kill a man. My hands were shaking as I started to run away for the car and the 3 men. I kept running and running. I did not know what I was running towards. I just kept running…

 **Vicor´s point of view – at the Benedict house.**

I was cleaning the room Drue had stayed in – not that there was much to clean. Something got my attention and at first I did not know what it was, but after a little while I discovered it was a letter. The letter had my name on it written with Drue´s handwriting which I found kind of odd. If she wanted to tell me something, why did she not just do it? As I opened the letter and started to read it, I understood why… She was gone…, and she had not told me. I felt my hands starting to shake of anger.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hallo. I just want to say thank you to the guest who reviewed. Thank you. I am from now on trying to update regally once every weekend. Enjoy.**

 **Vicor´s point of view – at the Benedict house.**

I was cleaning the room Drue had stayed in – not that there was much to clean. Something got my attention, and at first I did not know what it was, but after a little while I discovered it was a letter. The letter had my name on it written with Drue´s handwriting which I found kind of odd. If she wanted to tell me something, why did she not just do it? As I opened the letter and started to read it, I understood why… She was gone…, and she had not told me. I felt my hands starting to shake of anger. She had left… and her way of telling me was with a fucking letter.

 _Hallo there, Victor._

 _When you are reading this, I am gone,_ Gone? What did she mean by gone? What had I done to make her leave? As far as I knew I had only been kind and respectful towards her.

 _and I am most like on my way back to my husband._ Her husband who she had told little about… Great, how do I find him and beat up his ass for taking her if I do not even know who he is? That CIA guy most likely knew who he is…

 _I knew my destiny, and I accept this destiny._ Wrong, Drue. You are wrong. You belong with me that is your destiny. Do not tell me that asshole of your husband is, because you are wrong.

 _I knew what was going to happen, and I accept this destiny._ You may accept it, I do not, and I never will.

 _The people who took me will most likely bring me back to my husband, and I knew this before I went there. Like I have already written: I accept my fate, and what this fate is going to do to me. I know that my odds for surviving are minimal, but it will be my cross to bear – NOT YOURS._ How could she not understand that it is my cross to bear? She left in order to save someone – Sky…, and I could not protect her. She never gave me a chance to protect her. She made her choice without saying anything, and now I had to live with her choice.

 _I accepted this fate when I said yes to marry him. I have always known how I would die and at who´s hand – the question is just when and where._ Why marry a guy who would be your death?

 _This will never be your cross to bear…_ Well, Drue. It is, because you are my soulfinder. You are my other half. My missing part. You are the yin to my yang.

 _But I did not write this letter so that you should feel bad or go after me._ I am going after you. I am going to look for you till I find you.

 _I do not want you to go after me._ Well, I am. Deal with it.

 _I want you to live and to be happy._ I am. With you.

 _Without me._ I feel like you do not listen. I want you. I am happy with you. Why do you not listen?

 _Because that is what is going to happen, you are going to move on and be happy – without me._ Again you do not listen. If you just would talk to me…

 _I am going with him so that you will be safe. Even if safe does not involve me. I want you to be happy – even if happy does not involve me. I knew when we first met that our lives were only crossing together for a short while, because nothing last forever. I want you to be happy even if happy does not involve me._ I feel like this is a cliché for one of those romantic movies Diamond loves so much. Why I never understood… I mean a girl meets a guy. We fall in love. There is something standing between them. They overcome it, and they live happily ever after. Even if I basically hated those movies, why cannot we be one of those couples? The ones that made it..?

 _I know that you are going to look for me, but I am asking you: Do not look for me. You will not like what you find if you make it._ So you do know me a bit, because I was starting to wonder if you even knew me at all.

 _This is not a threat but the reality. It is my cross to bear – not yours._ I want to be with you. You are my soulfinder that makes it my cross to bear.

 _In another life things could be different – I could have been different. I could have been what you need, but I am not, and this is not that life. I am not that person, and I do not think I ever will be._ You are perfect just the way you are. I do not want you to change for anyone. I want you just the way you are.

 _I am so sorry, Victor. I hope that you with time can find it in your heart to forgive me for my shortcomings and move on so that you can live the life you were meant to – without me._ Forgive you? You and I need a serious talk when I find you. I just need to find you first.

 _Drue._

I was sitting with her bloody letter in my hands feeling like the world just had ended, and maybe it had. My whole body was hurting from missing her and from the fact that she had left. She had left to protect everyone here and most likely to bring back Sky. I just did not know why. I wanted to hate Sky and my little brother, Zed, but I could not. How could I hate my own brother and his soulfinder who was like a little sister to me? I simply could not. I had nowhere to place all the hate, anger and pain I felt. I could feel how I was losing myself because of her. Before her this would not have happened. I would have been able to control myself and my feelings. But now? After her I could not. I was feeling all these things, and I did not know how to deal with that. I had always been so controlled by myself, because I was so scared of hurting someone with my ability. I did not feel that way with her. She made me feel like it was okay to not be okay and controlled all the time. She could make me laugh. She could make me smile. She made me see the world in a different light. And now she was gone… As odd it might sound I did not know who I was without her. I needed her. She was my soulfinder, and we were meant to grow old together. We should be together. I was at some point going to propose, and she would say yes. We would get married and have children that were a mix of both of us. We would see them grow up and find their place in the world. They would get married and have children. We were going to do all of those things, but before that could happen, I needed to find her. The question was just how…


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey. I am sorry for not updating, but I have very busy right now, and since I am finishing school this year I will be busy for a long time, but I will try to keep writing. Firstly, I want to thank the guest who reviewed to say: "crazy good." Thank you. You put a big smile on my face. Secondly, I want to thank Tahira for your review. Yes, poor Victor, and I am not finish making his life hard. I am sorry to say that. I promised to update a while ago, but I did not, and for that I am sorry. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think. :D**

 **Victor´s point.**

She was my soulfinder, and we were meant to grow old together. We should be together. I was at some point going to propose, and she would say yes. We would get married and have children that would be a mix of both of us. We would see them grow up and find their place in the world. They would get married and have children. We were going to do all of those things, but before that could happen, I needed to find her. The question was just how… My phone rang, and I wanted so desperately to ignore it. I wanted to disappear, because I felt like I had failed as a savant. My own soulfinder had left me… And now I needed to bring her back to me. It might sound crazy, but if she was going to leave, she would have to say it to my face. In the mess, that was supposed to be my thoughts, I almost did not hear my phone was ringing. I sighted and answered the phone only to make it stop making noise.

"Agent Benedict, have you seen the news today?" My boss´s voice asked in my ear. Just by hearing his voice I straightened my back and I quickly said: "No, sir. I have not. Why?"

"Reek Hansen, Omar Sumhosr, and Erik Genori are under arrest." He said, and I was shocked even more than I was before. And for a second, the pain of losing Drue was going, because three of really bad men were arrested and would be brought to justice, but when the second ended the pain came back. Would I ever learn to live with it..? I hoped not, because the pain was the only reminded that Drue had ever existed.

"Victor, I need you to be a part of a secret undercover mission which is going to take at least a year. Before you say anything, I have to tell you that if you do this I will personally insure that you get Drue back, if that is what you want when the mission is over."

"So if I take the mission, I will get Drue back? And she will never have to run or hide ever again?"

"Yes."  
"Then you can count me in."

 **2 years later – still Victor´s pov.**

I am walking down the street towards my parents´ house for the first time in almost 2 years. Before going on the undercover kind of of-books mission, I had sort of cut them out of my life, because it would be too dangerous for them to be involved. My mother took it the hardest, but the rest, sort of, understood that this was important and had something to do with bringing Drue home. They did not know where I was, or what I was doing. Looking back, it was for the best. I did a lot of things that I am not proud of, and if my family ever found of what I had done, I do not know what they would do. These things I had done had really changed me as person. Before the mission I was a very private person, but compared till today I was an open book back then. The court had finished the case late last night, so my part was over. And now I am looking forward to put this case behind me and actually begin to live my life with the woman of my dreams. And her name is Vanessa Nightingale. We had met during the mission where she was my partner. We had, finally, found each other and are now ready to begin our lives together. I cannot imagine a life without her in it. She makes me happy.

"Hey babe." She says and starts running towards me.

"Hey yourself. How come you look even beautiful then ever?" I say and take her hand in mine.

"Well, showers and makeup happens to work in my favour." She says and laughs. The most beautiful sound in the world.

"You look beautiful in my eyes even when you are covered in dirt and have not showered in weeks."

"That right there is true love." Vanessa says and lines in for a kiss.

Out of nowhere I hear a shot. At first I am confused, but my body reacts, and before I know it, I am ready to shoot back. But there is only one shot, and as I try to figure out what happened, I see blood on my hands. But how can that be, because I was not hit..? So how have I gotten blood on me? Vanessa! Vanessa must have been hit. I look at her only to find that she is already dead. The MO is, basically, the same as a shooter who have dropped bodies in over 10 different countries across the world in the last two years. The shooter has taken out some of the world´s most dangerous criminals and yet still lives to tell the tale. I understood the shooter when he was killing hardcore criminals, but why kill Vanessa? She was one of the good ladies. She helped people. She saved people. I mean she saved me… I do not understand. She was… I do not understand why she had to die. She was a good person. I loved her, and now she was dead. She did not deserve this. No one does. But why am I feeling this way..? Why am I so confused? I should be feeling sad instead I feel frustrated.

"Vic, what is going on? I heard a shot." my little brother, Zed yells.

"Vic, are you okay? What happened?" my oldest brother, Trace asks. But I am too far away. My head is spinning. And before I know it, I lose consciousness.

As I wake up, my head is hurting, and my memory is so blurry. It is still spinning around me. I am feeling so many feelings at the same time, but I can only make out one emotion clearly. The feeling of abuse and being manipulated. Like someone had made me do things, say things, or in general make me think things. Someone had been manipulating me. The question is just why. But looking at it with perspective then everything began with her.

 **Time skip.**

Looking around in the hotel room, I find it everything but neat and clean. It clearly gives a strong picture of the person living here at the moment. I hear someone in the bathroom singing. The singer can, actually, sing. But the song is not in English more likely Arabian, and yet it sounds so familiar. Where have I heard that song and that voice before? The voice, clearly, belongs to a female. I can hear the shower stopping, and not that long after a woman comes out caring a small child in her hands. It cannot be…


End file.
